


Precious As A Petal

by Nununununu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fairies, Fantasy, Reunions, Royalty, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu
Summary: If you rode for half a day from the palace, one came to the great dark forest near the snow-capped mountains Elain had spent so long gazing at from her tower.
Relationships: Faerie Queen/Human Princess, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18
Collections: It's All in the Name (Take #1)





	Precious As A Petal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaDeeDa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaDeeDa/gifts).



If you rode for half a day from the palace, one came to the great dark forest near the snow-capped mountains Elain had spent so long gazing at from her tower, the forbidding cluster of trees so much more daunting up close.

Slipping from her golden mare at the edge of the forest, Elain gathered her skirts back up when they tumbled down around her, having refused to ride side-saddle from the moment she left the town behind her. Tucking them into the trousers she wore beneath to give her booted feet room to climb over root and rock, she took down her brother’s sheathed sword from her mare’s back.

“Wait for me here, my lovely one,” With this whispered farewell, she stroked the horse’s nose, settled her small pack upon her shoulders, and trekked alone into the forest.

The sword was heavy in her hands and she had no strap to place it upon her hip or her back. Still, Elain pressed forwards, taking any slim path through the close foliage that seemed to present itself, gazing about her at the glowing motes dancing in the air where the sunlight found places to pierce the leaves up above. The forest wasn’t silent, as she went on, the sound of birdsong vanquishing the uncanny sensation she had felt upon entering.

The atmosphere felt welcoming by the time Elain found the faerie queen waiting for her in a clearing surrounded by a wealth of bright-blooming flowers.

“You came,” Arianwen shone like a pale silver beacon amongst the backdrop of colour.

“I came,” Placing the sword down to clasp the other woman’s hands, Elain smiled, “I brought the king’s sword, as we agreed.”

“Your brother will be furious,” For all her gentle beauty, Arianwen looked very wild and fierce for a moment, and yet her other hand was gentle as she placed it upon Elain’s cheek, “I will not see your harmed, my petal. The wretch has mistreated you enough. I will keep the location of the sword shielded, but you must vow you will not suffer for its loss.”

“I have found my way out of the tower to you four times now, however he may have his soldiers lock the door or his mages spell it shut,” Certain, Elain leaned into the touch, her lips brushing her lover’s thumb, “He may rage as he likes; my cause gains more support by the day and I hold to my pledge of overthrowing his rule. I will escape as many times as needs be before then.”

“Without his sword, he will be impotent when you move against him,” Her own smile markedly more sly, Arianwen cast a look at the magical weapon, before her gaze softened and she ran her fingers over Elain’s lips in return, “We shall melt it down and reform it into a symbol of peace between our people when you sit upon the throne.”

Closing the distance between them to kiss her lover properly, Elain promised, “We will.”


End file.
